


Pearson Hardoween

by MajaLi



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sad thing was that Mike really was trying to keep Harold from getting in trouble. And, well, who didn't love wearing their costume to school on Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearson Hardoween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricKettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricKettle/gifts).



> Just a silly little Halloween drabble :)

"…what the hell, Harold."

"What? It's legit!" Harold protested, trying to straighten his lacy, blue… 

"How can a poncho be legit?"

"This is one of the original tabards from the 1993 film!"

"No, it's a _poncho_ ," Mike repeated. He patted Harold on the shoulder. "The fact that it's twenty years old doesn't really help the cause."

"But—"

"Don't you think having just one musketeer is a little pathetic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harold sniffed and brandished his aluminum-foil rapier, from which hung two little plush dolls. "Athos and Porthos are right here."

"Harold, you are not Aramis."

"I could so be Aramis!"

"I deserve a freaking medal for this," Mike muttered. Then, louder, "Hey, man, I'm just trying to save you from what'll happen as soon as Louis turns up."

Ah. Yep, there it went: all the blood draining from Harold's face.

\-- -- --

The sad thing, though, was that Mike really was trying to keep Harold from getting in trouble. And, well, who didn't love wearing their costume to school on Halloween? Which was why—

"What the _hell_ , Mike."

"Gaaah!" Mike jumped and almost toppled out of his chair; only Harvey's steadying hand on the back saved him.

…saved might not have been quite the right word.

"Care to explain why a third of the associates are missing? And the rest are running around dressed like a comic convention gone horribly wrong?"

"Well, I—"

"And who in God's name are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Q!" At Harvey's blank look, Mike wilted. "Aw, come on, I can't be the only one in this office who went to the _Skyfall_ midnight showing!"

"Now, I know you're not talking about the midnight showing on the night before the O' Brien briefs were due…"

"So! About those other two questions!" Mike grinned a little manically. "There…ah…may or may not be a rumor going around that Louis's favorite holiday is Halloween. And that he finally got Jessica's permission to run a costume contest for the associates."

Harvey gave him a hard look.

"Harold showed up this morning dressed as one musketeer. _One_. And he had _plushies_."

"Ah. You're a good man, Mike Ross." Harvey patted him on the head and turned to leave.

"Really?"

"Nope. Good luck breaking the news to Louis!"

\-- -- --

"Harvey!" Louis barged straight past Donna and threw open the doors to Harvey's office. "What the hell did you put the associates up to?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harvey said, signing off on another completed brief and adding it to his stack. "Donna, come in here?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! This is unprofessional, this is immature, this endangers our reputation—"

"You called, Captain?"

Louis's mouth snapped shut with an audible plup! as Donna sashayed over to Harvey's desk, short red dress swishing against the tops of her thighs.

"Have those sent out ASAP," Harvey gestured at the stack of briefs.

"Yes, Captain."

"Much obliged, Lieutentant." He nodded, sun glinting off the command emblem on his gold shirt.

"You…and Donna…you and Donna?!" Louis spluttered.

"What, these old things?" Harvey grinned. "We've had these for _years_."

\-- -- --

"Just what the hell were you thinking, Louis?"

"Jessica!" Louis scrambled to his feet, stepping out from behind his desk."

"Care to explain why I wasted half my day answering angry emails from people in my own firm?"

"I, well, that is—"

"Did you really think you were going to be able to keep this quiet?"

"…no, Jessica." Louis sighed. "I—"

"Next year, the Halloween contest is to be _company-wide_. Is that clear? Jesus, you keep this up and you'll end up offending more people than Harvey."

"Yes, Jessica. Thank you, Jessica."

"Good night, Louis."

"Good night, Jessica."


End file.
